Midnight Confession
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Rangiku wants to know Toshiro’s crush but he refuses to tell her. She finds out and when they stay over the Kurosaki house, she hears him tell the dark haired Kurosaki the truth. Only she‘s asleep… but that doesn’t means he won’t find out.


"Toshiro do you or don't you?" The busty women asks.

The white haired boy rolls his eyes "Matsumoto for the last time. I'm not answering any of you 'simple yes or no questions' So drop it."

Matsumoto sighs "But Toshiro?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Captain come on? Do you like someone or not?"

"None of your business."

"What do you like in a girl? Wait? Do you like girls?"

"Are you implying that I'm gay?"

"Are you?"

"No. I'm not gay."

"You were willing to answer that question but not the others? Does that mean you do like someone?"

"If I like anyone or not is none of your business. I only answered that because if I do like someone, and you find out I do, then I would only have to sit through half as many names while you try to guess who she is."

"So you like someone?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you don't."

"I didn't say that either."

"Come on! Just tell me what you like in a girl?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if I did you'd know exactly who I mean."

Rangiku doesn't say anything for a moment then lights up.

Toshiro "Huh? Wait… crap! I didn't!"

"Captain!! Who is she!!! You have to tell me!!!"

"N-n-no one!" He stutters and leaves before she can say anything.

Later on patrol around Karakura Town

Toshiro "Matsumoto drop it! I don't like anyone!"

Rangiku pouts "But you implied that you did!!"

"I don't! I just messed up my words a little… I don't like anyone!"

"Come on~ give me a few hints on what she's like?"

"No way am I giving you hints!"

"So you do like someone!"

"What- I- ughhhh!!!" He flash steps away and sits in a tree.

Toshiro rest his head in arms on a tree branch just above the one he's sitting on.

Rangiku sits next to him "Just describe her? I probably won't guess it?"

Toshiro picks his head up and looks at her "Look. I'm not describing her. I'm not telling you who she is. You won't try to find out. And you will stop trying to pry into my love life. Okay?"

"You're no fun!"

"I never said I was. I just…" He trails off looking at a human girl walking past.

Toshiro rest his on the branch again watching her sit on the bench and start drawing.

Rangiku raises an eyebrow after seeing the light blush appear on Toshiro's skin.

Rangiku "You like her. Don't you?"

Toshiro has small anime hearts around him "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know Karin at all. She's just a beautiful, fun, amazing girl."

Rangiku starts laughing and takes a picture of him "You've got it so bad Captain!!"

Toshiro has a lovesick smile and sighs "Shut up Rangiku."

Rangiku smiles "Toshiro go talk to her?"

He has a wobbly smile and nervous/shy voice "Rangiku you know I'm not good at talking to girl… or anyone in general…"

Karin looks up and towards the tree thinking she heard someone.

Toshiro blushes deeply and hides himself better until she looks away.

Rangiku "You know her?"

"Shhh."

Karin puts her headphones on and starts humming to the song as she draws.

Toshiro "That song…" he smiles.

Rangiku "Huh?"

"Long story. No I'm not telling you."

"I just found out your crush. And she's still right there."

"I don't like her." He lies as he starts drooling over her again.

Rangiku sighs and pushes him out of the tree.

Karin looks up after hearing someone fall "Toshi? What're you doing here? I mean it's nice of you to drop by but?"

Toshiro stumbles to his feet blushing "I- um- was just- Uh um-"

Karin smiles taking her headphones out "Why are you always so nervous Toshi? You should relax. Have a seat. I want your opinion on some of these drawings."

Toshiro gulps and goes over to her.

Karin scoots closer to him and holds out her sketchbook "What do you think Toshi?"

Toshiro blushes _'So close!!'_ "It's amazing Karin. You draw so beautiful."

"You really think so?!"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you!" She hugs him.

Toshiro blushes deeply as she let's go.

Karin "So what brought you to Karakura Town?"

Toshiro "Oh. Um me and Matsumoto have a mission. Just normal stuff. Like take care of hollows and the other weird activity."

"Oh… cool. How are things in the Soul Society?"

"A mess like always. Matsumoto's crazy. So everything is normal."

"What about you? Last time we talked you seemed really… off?"

"Oh well um"

"Are you feeling okay? You're really red?"

"I'm fine totally fine!"

She puts her hand on his "You're burning up!"

Toshiro raises his spirit energy to cool himself down "No I'm not!"

Karin sighs "You're a strange one Toshi."

"I know."

Rangiku raises an eyebrow at them from the tree _'These two…'_

Toshiro looks over at the tree and makes eye contact with Rangiku.

Rangiku mouths the word "Confess"

Toshiro looks away nervously.

Karin yawns "Its getting late. Do you need a place to stay?"

Toshiro "Huh?"

"Do you wanna stay at my place? You can bring Rangiku too. It's only Yuzu and I home so it's not like it would be a problem."

"Well I um- we- it's that-"

"Toshi I know you. You're either sleeping outside or freeloading at Urahara's. And I know freeloading at Urahara's is a mistake. Just come over and stay with us for a while. Yeah?"

"O-okay."

"Great! Tell Rangiku."

Toshiro rubs his neck "I'm sure she knows."

"Huh?"

"She's never to far from me. Ain't that right Matsumoto!"

Rangiku jumps down "Correct. Anyway Karin are you sure it's alright if we stay there?"

Karin "You were in the tree the whole time?"

"Mhmm! On missions when I think something's up I stay close to my Captain until ordered to do otherwise!"

Toshiro mumbles "yeah right"

Karin "Anyway let's go. Yuzu will be mad if I'm late."

Toshiro "A-are you sure it's okay?"

"It's not like it's the first time I brought you over, Toshi?"

Rangiku "Wha?! Captain! You've met your girlfriend's family already?! How come I'm just finding out!"

Toshiro blushes deeply.

Karin smiles "We aren't dating."

Rangiku "Ohhh? But that'd be so cute!"

Toshiro glares at his "Lieutenant Matsumoto. I order you to shut up before I freeze you."

She smiles.

Karin puts her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry. She's just teasing. Aren't you used to that?"

 _'She's touching my shoulder. Touching my shoulder. What does this mean? Calm down Hitsugaya. It's just her being nice'_

Toshiro gulps "Well- um- she does- but usually not when- um other people are around?"

Karin "Ha. Let's go."

Flash to Kurosaki House

Karin opens the door "Yuzu! I'm home and I brought guest!!"

Yuzu comes out "Oh? Rangiku-San?"

Rangiku "Hi Yuzu!"

Yuzu looks at Toshiro and lights up "Karin-chan! You brought your boyfriend again!! Toshiro-san it's been awhile?"

Karin blushes slightly "We aren't dating!!"

Toshiro puts his hands up in front of him "We're just friends."

Yuzu frowns "For now. Let's eat."

They all sit down.

Toshiro sits across from Karin and next to Rangiku.

Rangiku "Mmmmm! This is so good Yuzu! What do you think Captain?"

Toshiro snaps out of his daze "Huh?"

"Captain you're hardly eating again. Don't be rude. You need to start eating more!"

"Matsumoto…"

Karin "You know she's right. You've gotten thinner. More muscle though. But I can almost see your ribs through your shirt."

Yuzu "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to Toshiro-san?"

Toshiro "S-sorry. I'll eat it. I was just thinking about work."

Karin "Toshi you stress about work to much. Just eat your food, go shower, then we can play video games. Yeah?"

Toshiro blushes slightly "Y-Yeah."

Later while Toshiro is in the shower

Rangiku "Karin? Can I ask you something?"

Karin "Huh? What is it?"

"Do you like Captain?"

Karin feels herself heating up.

Yuzu "I was wondering that too? You two are really close?"

Karin "We- we're just friends!"

"But you basically admitted to checking him out?"

"It's one thing for me, his lieutenant who sees and trains with him everyday, to point out him getting more muscle but also getting thinner. It's another for you, a human who is 'just a friend' and sees him rarely, to point it out."

Karin starts to walk away "I'm going to the roof. Don't follow me."

"We'll send Toshiro-san when he gets out!"

"You two should confess your love for each other!"

Karin throws a pillow at both of them and storms out to the roof.

A few minutes later

Toshiro comes out wearing basketball shorts and a tank top and towel drying his hair.

Toshiro looks around "Where's Karin?"

Yuzu smiles "She's on the roof."

Rangiku "Funny how that's the thing you say?"

"Shut up. I was just wondering why my _friend_ wasn't in _her_ home. Don't get any ideas Matsumoto. You either Yuzu. Karin doesn't like me like that."

"But do you like her like that?"

"That's none of your business."

"So yes?"

"None of your business. I'm gonna go."

"Say hi to Karin for me."

"Alright."

Toshiro leaves an goes to the roof.

Karin looks over to him "Toshi? Is that you?" She starts laughing "This is the first time I've seen you with straight hair! Hahaha! That's so cute!!"

Toshiro blushes and sits next to her "Would you shut up. I just washed it so it's still flat."

"Still looks cute. Just in a different way."

"Y-you think my hairs cute?"

"Ummmm… Yeah. It's really pretty and fluffy."

Toshiro smiles "That's a first. Usually people think it's weird? I kinda wanna dye it. And get contacts. You know? So I draw less attention."

"I like you just the way you are. You shouldn't dye your hair or get contacts just to blend in. I like that you stand out. That's what I like most. Your hair and eyes."

"Wha-"

Karin "Video games?"

"Y-Yeah."

They go back inside.

Rangiku looks at them and sees her Captains ears slightly red as he looks at Karin.

Yuzu whispers to Rangiku "How long until they get together?"

Rangiku shrugs.

Karin and Toshiro start playing video games together.

Sometime around midnight

Karin's fallen asleep laying against Toshiro's chest.

Rangiku comes down the stairs and looks over to them.

Just as she's about to go back up she hears Toshiro say something.

"Karin. There's so many things I want to tell you. You're amazing, beautiful, talented, and flat out the coolest girl I've ever met. You've helped me through so much. You're my best friend."

Rangiku smiles at them and doesn't say anything and listens to him continue.

"And it's because you're my best friend that this is difficult to say? I wish it was easier to say. Haha. I wish for so much these days? No war. No panic. No having to worry about kinds and laws. I wish we could have been the same kind. I wish we could be together… I wish for all that. But mostly… I wish I had enough confidence to tell you these things when you're awake… I love you, Karin. More than you know."

Rangiku covers her mouth so she doesn't squeal and watches.

Toshiro leans towards Karin and places a soft kiss on her lips "I love you so much."

Rangiku whispers "I'm proud of you… Toshiro."

Morning

The four of them are eating breakfast.

Karin "Toshi? What're you looking at?"

Toshiro blushes and looks away "Nothing."

Rangiku hands Toshiro a note under the table.

Toshiro reads it as the others eat.

 _"Was that your first kiss?"_

Toshiro steps on Rangiku's foot.

After breakfast

Yuzu and Karin are cleaning up and Rangiku and Toshiro are sitting in the living room talking in English [so the twins don't understand].

Rangiku "So? Was it?"

Toshiro blushes "You were watching weren't you…"

Rangiku nods "I'm so proud of you!!" She hugs him "Was that your first kiss or not?!"

Toshiro pushes her off "Will you stop yelling?! I guess I should be grateful that it's English and they're not that good at English."

Yuzu leans over his shoulder and whispers "Correction. Karin's not that good at English. I, on the other hand, am nearly fluent."

Toshiro jumps "Yuzu don't sneak up on me! You know I can't track your spirit energy when you hide it!"

She smiles "So you confessed?"

Toshiro covers his face "Shut up…"

"First kiss or not?"

"Wait he kissed her?!"

Karin [in Japanese] "What are you three talking about? And why in English?"

Yuzu [also in Japanese] "Little secret about Toshiro-san!"

Karin leans over the couch and pokes Toshiro's cheek "Secret~ spill it Toshi~!"

Toshiro turns his head and whispers into her ear.

Karin rolls her eyes "I already knew that you're good at soccer. Literally _everyone_ knows that!"

"Hey now? You'd be surprised? Most people don't."

Rangiku hands her her Soul Pager "Play the video."

Toshiro sees the screen "What?! No! Don't watch that!"

In the video it's the night before and Toshiro confessing his love.

Toshiro cusses and blushes deeply.

Karin turns red and touches her lips as the video ends "You- you… IDIOT!!!!"

The two girls back away as Karin yells at Toshiro and backs him into a corner.

Karin "HOW COULD YOU?!?! ARE YOU THAT DENSE!!!!"

Toshiro "I-I'm sorry Karin! I didn't think!"

Karin pokes him "I'VE BEEN CRUSHING ON YOU SINCE WE MET!!! AND YOU CONFESS AND KISS ME WHEN I'M ASLEEP?!?! WHAT THE HELL TOSHI!!!"

"I said I'm sorry for kissing you!! I know you don't- wait what? Y-you have?"

"ARE YOU THAT SENSELESS?! I THOUGHT THE GENIUS CAPTAIN WOULD KNOW TO TAKE A HINT!!!!"

Toshiro fails to find words. Not that it matters since she kisses him making him unable to speak.

Karin "And in case that _still_ isn't clear enough for you. I love you too Toshi. Even though you're a complete idiot and a dumbass."

Rangiku and Yuzu squeal at them.


End file.
